The Special Day
by Aprilqueen84
Summary: Swan-Jones family feels on the day of Hope's birthday


**The Special Day**

Killian awoke to the sound of the bedroom door opening and the pattering of tiny feet moving against the floor. When Hope made it to his side of the bed, she reached out with her tiny hand and shook him "Daddy, wake up" she whispered. Killian opened his eyes to the still darkened bedroom and looked over at his daughter.

Hope's dark blonde curls were still wild from sleep, and her bright green eyes blinked tiredly up at him. One of her tiny hand's came up to rub her eyes while her other hand was clutching her toy doll. "Little love, what are you doing out of bed, it's still early?" Killian asked quietly as not to wake Emma up.

"I'm to excited to sleep daddy, it's my birthday today!" the now four year old half yelled, half whispered.

Killian chuckled "Yes, it is sweetheart but we have a busy day ahead of us, and we need all the sleep we can get." As he finished talking an arm came around his middle and Emma's blonde head came into view over his shoulder, she smiled tiredly at Hope.

"Hi, baby do you want to come up here and lay down with me and daddy?" Hope's bright green eyes lit up. She nodded her head and clamored her way up onto the bed, doll abandoned on the floor to settle between her parents.

She snuggled into Emma's side,"Happy Birthday, baby girl" Emma whispered to her daughter. The three of them lay there for several minutes, until a whimper and a small cry came from the monitor that was sitting on the bed side table. Both Emma and Killian looked at each other at the same time and smiled.

"Sounds like someone is feeling left out. I'll go get him love, be right back." Killian pressed a kiss to both of their foreheads. Getting out of bed and heading out and down the hall towards their sons room. As he entered the nursery he turned on the light and waked over to the crib, he peered down at his whimpering and fidgeting eight month old son. His tiny fists waving in the air, and his bright blue eyes filled with tears.

"Now lad, what's with all this fussing, do you think we have forgotten about you."Killian leaned down down to pick Aiden up. As soon as he was settled in his father's arm he calmed and rested his head on his Killian's shoulder. "There now that's better, let's go see your mother and sister." He brushed a kiss to Aiden's head that was covered in dark black hair just like his own and walked back toward the bedroom.

Emma and Hope were talking softly when he returned to the room, while he had been gone Emma had turned on the lamp that was beside the bed. At the sight of his mother Aiden let out an excited squeal and immediately reached out for her. Emma and Hope both sat up and Emma reached out to take Aiden. Killian handed him over to her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips before heading back to the other side of the bed."Hello there my little man, did you want to join us?" Emma cooed at him. "Today is a very special day, it's your big sister's birthday." Hope smiled at her baby brother and reached to grasp his tiny hand in her's.

"Hi, Aiden! We're going to have a party today, and everyone is going to be there, and there is going to be games, and balloon's, oh and cake!" Hope excitedly said. She stopped to ponder for a moment, her finger coming up to her chin in thought. "But I don't think you can enjoy those thing's, Mama what's Aiden gonna do at the party, he too little." Her eyes turned sad as she looked up at her mother.

Killian seeing Emma struggle with what to say decided to help her out answered, "Don't worry lass, Aiden will be just fine, we will make sure he won't be left out, Ok?" Killian reassured her. Hope looked up at him with her bright eyes, then looked to her mother for confirmation. Emma nodded her head at Hope to show her she agreed with her father.

"Of course sweetie, Aiden will have just as much fun as everyone else." Emma said as she reached out to playfully tap at her nose. Hope let out a sweet giggle, then suddenly a yawn escaped her mouth. Emma realized then that Aiden had become heavier in her arms. She looked down to see that he had fallen back asleep, his tiny hands clutching Emma's shirt and his lips puckered adorably . She looked up at Killian and they both smiled at each other.

"I think a certain birthday girl needs to get some more sleep before her big party." Killian said gently to Hope, as yet another yawn escaped her mouth and she reached up the rub her eyes. Seeing a stubborn pout start to grow on Hope's face, which usually means she's fighting sleep, Emma quickly said.

"How about all four of us go back to sleep for a little while?" Hope looked up at her mother and replied.

"Like a sleepover mommy?"

Emma chuckled "Yes, baby just like a sleepover." Hope smiled tiredly nodding her head at her mother. Killian helped her lay back down on the bed giving her the doll she had dropped on the floor , and pulling the covers over her. Emma shifted Aiden to lay down beside his sister gently as not to wake him up. Killian reached over to turn the lamp off as they all settled down to sleep.

As Emma and Killian lay there waiting to drift off to sleep, they shared a look over their sleeping children. Silently communicating with each other over how it was still surreal after all these years that these amazing little angels were theirs. The product of the love that they shared together.

The End


End file.
